Last Night of A Bachelor
by nmffnurse
Summary: On the eve of his wedding to Pansy Parkinson, Draco mulls over the past and magically wakes up to find himself married to a certain redhead.
1. I'm a Daddy?

**Ok here is another movie inspired D/G. I just watched '_The Family Man' with Nicholas Cage and decided to put a Draco/Ginny twist to it.  I know, I know…I am so unoriginal…so flame me! Just kidding.  Be nice!  _**

The house elves were busy packing his things.  Tomorrow he would be married and would move into his own estate. His mother seemed a bit sad, kissing Draco on the forehead just as she did when he was 6. "You need to get your sleep, tomorrow's the big day"

Lucius nodded in agreement shooting a look of disdain when his son scowled. Draco was to be married to Pansy Parkinson and didn't relish the thought. It was a marriage of convenience. Truth was he didn't love her, he didn't  even like her. Pansy was probably happy to finally get her claws on him. Draco was quite a catch and he knew it, unfortunately he wished Pansy wasn't doing the catching.

"We must make our alliances stronger" His father had said after being freed from Azkaban. 

Parkinson's father had promised to help the cause. Draco hated that damn cause. **Deatheaters****.** It was because of his father's involvement with Voldemort that he had to live the last few years without a father.  

Soon he and Pansy would be asked to join the death eaters and he didn't relish the thought. All he wanted to do was make his father happy and if it meant marrying a person he did not love, then so be it. 

When his father had suggested a marriage to Pansy, he was engaged within a year of graduating Hogwarts. Now another year had passed and the wedding loomed before him. A heavy weight fell on his chest as he made his way to his bedroom. This past month he had been with many women, far  too many to count. He couldn't recall their names and he didn't really care. He was getting married to a woman he couldn't stand and he wanted to have as much fun as he could.   

He surveyed his room one last time. An unopened trunk lay at the foot of his bed. Draco picked up the Hogwarts yearbook that was lying on top. People waved or called him a pathetic git.  Leafing through the page he frowned upon seeing that Harry Potter was Voted **Most Popular**. "Most likely to die." Draco muttered.

 Hermione Granger was of course Most Likely to Succeed, no surprise there he thought.  Ronald Weasley was voted  **Most**** Reliable. _Most reliable to_ _be in Potter's_ _shadow Draco had written underneath the picture . A picture of Draco Malfoy was on the same page with the heading – _****_Best Dressed ._ It was  the only thing he ever did beat Potter at.**

 Pictures of Quidditch  portrayed Harry Potter with the snitch always smiling and victorious.  He winced looking at the next picture. Him on his ass after falling off a broom trying to get the snitch from Potter. Draco hated that picture.  Turning the pages he settled on the Graduation Ball pictures. The page stopped at the 6th year Gryffindor picture of Ginny Weasley.  She had asked him to the Graduation ball. All along he thought the girl had hated him, she even had the nerve to hex  him in his 5th year.  It was definitely a surprise.                                                                    

Hardly any of the memories at Hogwarts were delightful to him. Draco placed the yearbook back in the trunk and pulled out his old Hogwart's robe. He held it out in front of  him. Looking at it made him feel regretful , he threw it back into the trunk when he heard something jangling in its pocket. He pulled out the robe again reaching into its pockets. It was a Hogwarts class ring,  Dumbledore had given them all class rings. Draco had thought it was particularly stupid and a waste of galleons and shoved it into his pocket. What else did Dumbledore say??? _The future is right in front of you or some silly speech. This time he put the ring on. It magically fit his finger perfectly. Yawning he retired to bed._

                                                  ***

"Daddy! Daddy! Get up!!"

Draco awoke startled and reached for his wand. Nothing, his nightstand wasn't there. He jumped out of bed trying to focus, was that a house elf on his bed?  That elf would surely be punished. His vision became clearer and he found himself  face to face with a…… _redheaded little girl jumping on his bed? _

What's going on? Was Draco's first thought. The room was completely different. Warm,  cozy , sunlight flooded the room and the color was an atrocious yellow. His black blankets were now replaced with red. Gryffindor colors.  What horror!

"Daddy!"

The little girl had called him Daddy.

Maybe this was an elaborate bachelor joke played by his father. Perhaps it was Crabbe or Goyle, but he doubted it. They had no sense of humour. Quickly  he went over the events from yesterday and looked at the ring on his hand. What strange magic had done this?  This wasn't a time-turner. Draco was knowledgeable about  various dark magic objects, but this did not seem familiar.

He struggled with the ring but it wouldn't come off. "Dammit"

"Oooh! I'm telling mommy"

Harsh realization hit him, this was the future.  How in the world did he go from last night of a bachelor to a father? The ring had something to do with it, that was for sure.  Draco decided to play along until he could find out what was going on and most importantly how to get back.

. 

The little girl had climbed back on the bed and was jumping on it again. Draco had to think what irony it was that his child in the future had red hair, the color he so loved to make fun of.. The Gods must be punishing me, he thought.

The child jumped off the bed and grabbed onto Draco planting huge kisses on his face. He felt awkward holding her.  Wanting to tell her to sod off and leave him be, but for some odd reason he couldn't . Awkardly he patted her on the head  holding on to her with one arm.   

"Watch Spongebob SquarePants with me Daddy." 

Who in the hell was Spongebob Squarepants?  "Stop horsing around" he surprised himself by how paternal he sounded "I'll watch spongepants…uh….later, but let d-d-daddy get ready. Ok?"

He slowly set her down…..If he had kids then where was his wife? He heard someone singing in the shower from across the hallway . Was it Pansy?

 "Hon, Get me a towel", the voice definitely did not belong to Pansy..

Draco looked at the little girl with her searching grey eyes. His eyes!  "Where-where does your Mother keep the towels?"

"Are you alright daddy?" the little girl looked up at Draco curiously. She slowly pointed her tiny finger at a laundry basket laying at the foot of the bed.  

"I'm goin to watch cartoons." a whip of red hair sped out of the room

Draco carefully opened the bathroom door turning his face away slightly, not knowing who it might be. _Please don't let it be Millicent Bulustrode!_

"Hon, we have to go shopping for Emily's books. I just don't understand why they have to start wizard school so early here for kids in the states. She's only 6."

Draco nearly dropped the towel, when he saw the woman step out from the shower. Ginny Weasley.

Stark naked and….. _Damn was she gorgeous! _

"Thanks, sweetie." She held out her hand for the towel but Draco wasn't handing it over.

"Draco I'm freezing , give me that towel and stop staring at me as if you haven't seen me naked almost 100 times already"

_I haven't, he thought. A million things ran through his head. __I am married to Ginny Weasley. I'm seeing Ginny Weasley naked. Her brothers will kick my arse for sure.    _

"Gods, you're beautiful." were the words that escaped his lips.

She looked at him thoughtfully as she reached for the towel and proceeded to drop it. "You do this to me everytime!! Thanks Draco, but we'll have to make this fast…" Ginny glanced at the bathroom clock. "Just a quickie, Emily's cartoons will be over soon."

                                            ***

_She's a Weasley for crying out loud, remember Draco, red hair and hand me down robes_…he told himself. But he added, _she looks good with no robes at_ _all._

"Are you trying to play hard to get mister?" she asked him coyly eyeing his now tightening boxers.

Draco realized that in his surprise he was now cornered by a very naked Ginny Weasley.  A Ginny Weasley who was now ripping off his shirt…._Wait _he thought, _I'm the one who's supposed to be doing the seducing!_

**To be continued **


	2. Ginny's secret talent

**Warning sex scene, Warning sex scene, Warning Sex scene!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**If you are offended well…… any squib with half a brain would know that a sex scene was coming up from reading the previous chapter. **

**Next chapter will focus more on character development, I promise. But for now – on with the show.**

**Chapter 2**

_"Avada Kedavra!"  _

Any minute he expected his father Lucius to strike him dead.  Perhaps he was being tested right now. What kind of Deatheater would he be if a Weasley brought him to his knees? Malfoy's didn't bow to anyone. Certainly not Draco Malfoy, heir apparent to a vast Deatheater fortune built on decades of grueling muggle and houseelf labor - but bring him to his knees she did.

Ginny shoved his shirt off his shoulders, clawing and biting. Draco could feel Ginny's teeth scraping over his pecs. "No." He moaned, "No…."   It was fascinating watching the redhead explore his body. She smoothed her hands over his chest making her way down, placing kisses against his tense abdomen. Draco braced himself against the bathroom wall trying not to fall as Ginny swiftly did away with his boxers.

Oh gods, the Weasel was going to meet his very stiff friend. _This can't  happen.  I can't be tainted with Weasley filth_. But Weasley was now wrapping her oh so soft and filthy hands around a very attentive part of his anatomy_………..Go ahead! Make me dirty you nasty witch!_

Pansy would never do this, not in a million years. She would chip a nail, smudge her precious lipstick!  But shouldn't he be thinking about his future wife? _Think Pansy! Think Pansy_! Ok he was starting to lose his erection……………….

Gods, the Weasel smelled good.  He could become dizzy from her scent all day. What was that?  Looking in the shower he spotted a bar of  muggle soap -  ZEST.  _Fascinating scent.  No matter, he was as hard as granite now as he gazed at her lithe glistening body and perfect breasts. Who knew the mudblood lover hid all this behind her Hogwarts robes?!   Then again he did hear whispers from that Ravenclaw  moron  Michael Corner and Potter- Worshiper Dean Thomas…….._

_Father will be upset. Father will be very upset.  Draco - listen to father. _

_To  Hell__ with Father. _

Draco felt blood hammering in his ears, "Weasley." he groaned.

_Damn! _ She dropped it like it was burning._  Dammit all to Hades, Why did I have to open my big foul mouth?!_

That's when she looked at him with a wicked grin……"Which game are we playing today? Is it – Prefect shoves his penis in the littlest Weasely's  mouth?"

Draco's eye's grew wide. He was trapped in a nightmare he didn't want to get out of.

Her brown eyes winked at him, "For old times sake."

 "Wha?" he didn't finish as he felt Ginny playing around with quick swipes of her tongue. Draco gasped, clutching her shoulders. He was going to come before it even started. Ginny's mouth surrounded him and he felt the air leave his lungs. He managed to stave off a climax  that might have choked her, by gritting his teeth and thinking of Pansy, Professor McGonagall and Goyle.

Next he started to go over the All-star Quidditch  Team.

His eyes crossed watching the redhead bob up and down along his hard length. Any second he was going to climax right down her hot throat.   

Draco started reciting potion ingredients, "Root of asphodel, essence of belladonna……"

This was incredible. Why hadn't he taken Weasley to the Graduation Ball? Hell why hadn't he asked her out back at Hogwarts. Those Astronomy Tower visits would have been much more educational.   

Draco pushed her further along his shaft, entranced by his fingers intertwined throughout her fiery hair. "OH GOOD GODDESSES!"    Draco roared as his knees buckled. He saw  fireworks, the moon and  the stars as he emptied his come into her mouth. 

_Weasley__ had skillz._

**To be continued  if fanfiction doesn't remove this scene!!!!  **


	3. Too Much Fun

Stunned  and a bit dazed, a quivering yet  happier Draco Malfoy lay on the floor. As if they had a mind of their own, his hands were still wrapped around the redhead. He noticed with some contempt that Ginny's breathing was normal, his was far from it.  Draco's mind still couldn't comprehend what had just happened. His marriage to Pansy was unavoidable. It had to happen, there was no question. But did he have to hurry things along?   He swept a tentative hand down her back, lingering at her hips.  Wait and see, yes- that would have to be the plan.   As for now, he would have as much fun as he could, even if it was with the Weasel. 

He should be pushing her away, thanking her for the nice service she performed. Draco just couldn't bring himself to extricate himself from his present situation. A little voice in his head sounding very much like Lucius scolded him, "_You are a weakling Draco, cavorting with filth." _

_But feeling weak feels so good Father!_

Grey eyes met brown and Draco's breath caught in his throat. Although he had taken quite an appreciative glance at Ginny's body he hadn't really looked at her. Her eyes were dark and smoky , holding a particular beauty that  makeup could not hope to  improve. Whereas Pansy covered herself in piles of thick makeup to mask the many flaws she had, which only made her  resemble a circus clown.  Draco hadn't wanted Pansy to touch him with a ten foot pole. The sexy Weasel on the other hand, was quite a different story. Just looking at Ginny's  lips, thinking about what her mouth had done earlier-….his flag was up once more.

Draco shook his head. What was happening to him? Draco had his standards, even if Lucius thought otherwise. He would push her off, that's what he would do. Tell her that even though she did one good deed he still couldn't stand the sight of her. His eyes had other ideas, lingering on hers for fear that if he closed them for even a fraction of a second, he would wake up in Malfoy Manor -away from this woman whose fingertips were now trailing low across his stomach. He jerked at her touch as Ginny's hand closed around a  reawakened part of his body.  

Draco groaned as he came up on his elbows watching Ginny tease him. 

"I think the little ferret wants to play." Ginny grinned wickedly at him, which made him blush. He felt the color rising to his cheeks. _Damn you Weasley!  First the batbogey hex, now this. Whatever this was, it must be dark magic. The Dark Lord only wishes he could have this much power! Ginny's opening of the Chamber of Secrets was starting to make a lot more sense.___

Ginny surprised him by straddling his hips as she pushed him back down to the floor. She leaned forward touching her lips to his mouth. Hungrily he kissed her back. Damn-she tasted of sex. He shuddered convulsively as Ginny rubbed her hips against him. Ginny took his trembling hand that had subconsciously been sliding along her thigh. **"Acting shy are you? "  He looked on in shocked awe as she placed his hand between her thighs and suddenly his fingers were thrust in a very hot and moist place , a place he had never considered putting them - until now. Watching Weasley with her head thrown back and eyes closed as she moaned only increased his desire to be where his fingers were. His erection was now painfully hard. She was a very wicked woman. **

Ginny leaned down brushing her lips against his. But Draco couldn't settle for a teasing kiss. He hungrily parted her lips, his tongue tasting the talented mouth that had bewitched a Malfoy.  As her kisses left a trail down his neck, she  whispered, "It's my turn now." 

_This is wrong in so many ways……_"

She lowered herself onto him with such force that his mind went blank. He grasped her closer, he was going to die and Draco was positive that for once a Malfoy would go straight to Heaven.  Draco was completely enthralled at the sight of Ginny atop him, rocking her hips and bucking wildly. 

"Oh Draco……." She panted. She arched her back quickening her pace as he meet her stroke for stroke. Draco closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Weasley on top of him.  A Weasley!  For some odd reason, just the very thought excited Draco.   A fact which he would never admit to anyone. He could feel the pressure inside of him ready to explode when a piercing wail shattered his eardrums. 

"What are you doing!" Draco exclamined as Ginny rolled off of him. "Get back here!"  _Don't make me crawl on my manicured hands and feet and beg you Weasley!  _

"Maybe tonight when the kids are sleeping." Ginny fastened her robe giving him a quick kiss on his forehead as the frightening wailing continued.   

Draco's libido  started crashing around him. His thoughts raced to the little redheaded child that had called him Daddy. **"You mean we have more than 1?! " Good goddesses, if they shagged like this on a regular basis he imagined it was a possibility that they would have a houseful of brats. Like mother, like daughter he thought. Then tried to shake the awful image of Arthur and Molly Weasley reproducing out of his head.**

"Don't be silly. You're the one that talked me into having more children." **Smack**!   Right on his delicate derriere, Ginny left a red stinging imprint, "Now take your pale ass in the shower, we have alot to do today!

Draco hoped it would be more sex.

*** 

Draco swore as he looked through the bedroom closet for suitable attire. Obviously his future self had no fashion sense. Nothing but discount robes hung in the closet, as if mocking him. This should have been Ron Weasley's closet, not a Malfoy's. Sex with the Weasley was great, but marrying one had its drawbacks. Mainly for the fact that from the looks of his closet, Ginny Weasley had brought him down the social ladder_.   Remind myself not to think with my little ferret   and_ _I won't make this same mistake again._ Sighing, Draco adjusted the cheaply made clasp of his robe. 

Although his stay had been interesting  perhaps he ought to try contacting his father. The problem was he had no clue where his wand was but Draco was about to change that**.  "ACCIO WAND." A nearby dresser drawer opened and his trusty wand flew into his hand. "It's been fun Weasley -but all good things must come to an end."  **

Draco started chanting the apparition spell, stopping suddenly as his eyes were drawn to a small calendar on the dresser.  His wand dropped to his side when he realized exactly how much farther he had gone. No longer was he 19 years old. He was 35. Slowly he brought his eyes up to face his reflection in the mirror. A few lines here and there but he had to admit that he had aged quite nicely. Drawing his hands through his hair he thought,  _I__ look good. __Hell, I look even _better.__

His mind wandered to Ginny. She had improved dramatically.   When she approached him in his 7th year, she had matured into a very pretty girl. As a  woman she was absolutely stunning. Had he known, oh, if only he had known what fantasies lay in that Weasley mind.   

The smell of breakfast reached Draco's nostrils. His grumbling stomach reminded him of his hunger. Looking forward to finding out what the house elves had prepared,  Draco crept down the hallway wondering what other surprises awaited him. Maybe Ginny would attack him in the hallway. He crossed his fingers and hoped that she would.  A wizard picture interrupted his daydreams,  **"****Daddy!" **

Draco whirled around to come face to face with a large portrait of him surrounded by Ginny and 3 young children. Ginny was seated in front of him holding the little redhead, though she was an infant in the picture with only small tufts of red hair peeking out from under a green, silver lined blanket.  Two other blond children that looked to be about 9 or 10 stood at opposite ends of each other.  Eerie. That was the best word to describe it. The little blond boy and girl looked like his clones, down to his grey eyes. Had the Weasley woman really given birth to such children? Draco had to smile to himself. The Malfoy genes must be quite strong.     

"Good Morning." Ginny gave Draco a quick kiss as he entered the kitchen before yelling at the little red headed child glued to the television in the next room.  "Emily, turn that tv off  and eat your breakfast……I said now, turn it off!"  

Draco hesitantly took his seat feeling a blush rise as he thought of the naughty deeds they had engaged in earlier. Ginny didn't seem to be preoccupied with the same thoughts.  Attached to Ginny's hip was that wailing thing. "Here Draco, put him in his highchair." Before Draco could answer no, the little crying bundle was thrust in his arms. Its piercing cry was hurting his eardrums. He'd go deaf, he just knew it. 

"This- this thing is crying!" Draco said holding the baby at arms length. Already he could feel the wetness. "It smells rather awful."

Ginny rolled her eyes, " That thing is your son, perhaps you should change him."

"What?  Can't the house elves do this?" 

"Ha, Ha, Draco. Very funny. Now just go in the nursery and change Ron." Ginny turned her back to him and continued flipping pancakes on the stove.

They had no house elves?  What kind of paupers were they? And Ron?  Draco took a good look at the baby he held in his arms. Blond hair,  perfect baby smooth skin. Another clone - and she named him Ron? How could the sexy Weasley burden a Malfoy with such a name? Was he such a pushover in the future that he let his wife name their children after people he had long wanted to hex into oblivion?  Ron Malfoy?  Draco shook his head at the thought. Something was very, very wrong. 

**TBC**

Sorry to end there**(** Blame the stupid fake Cubs fan- you know who I am talking about if you watched the game, and the Marlins!!!)**….I started writing  this while watching the Cubs and  Marlins  game **( I live 3 blocks away from Wrigley Field)**, while the Cubs were 3-0. Now the Score is Marlins 8, Cubs 3!!!!!!! I am not in the mood to write anymore , I'll have to wait until  Game 7 – much too stressed! I Blame all grammatical errors on the Florida Marlins!!!!  **


	4. Meet the Children

**This is basically a setup for the next chapter….not much Ginny in this segment but you do learn about the children…..**

**I promise more D/G loving later, explanation about why Draco and Ginny named their son Ron, etc…… **

**_Chapter 4_**

He felt a little tug and looked down. "Can I help change Ron, Daddy?" Draco had never been happier to see the small redheaded weasel. "I'll eat my pancakes letter. Is it ok mum?"

_Please say yes, please say yes. _

Ginny bent down to eye level with Emily, " Of course sweetie, thanks for being such a big help to daddy."

She leveled herself with Draco. "Nadia didn't come home again tonight. She left another note……."  He noticed  a hint of frustration in her eyes. "I don't know what to do. Draco we cannot coddle her anymore." She put a palm in front of Draco's face, as if she was used to interrupting him. Ginny quickly glanced at Emily not wanting to appear upset in front of her child, "We'll discuss this later."  

What was she talking about? Maybe Nadia was the little blond girl in the picture. Although judging Emily's age, she was probably now in her teens. He should also have a teenage son, so far Draco had yet to meet him. Draco surmised that the boy probably didn't want to have breakfast with crying babies.  A wise decision, a very wise decision indeed.

The little redhead was pulling on his shirt and he followed her as if his life depended on it. He couldn't face this horror alone, and he would gladly take the help of a 6 year old. "What do I do with this thing, I mean R-Ron." He asked as Emily led him into the nursery. The smell of baby powder in the air made him want to gag. 

The little girl narrowed her eyes on him, She pointed to a changing table. "Lie him down here."

Draco placed the crying baby down and quickly stepped away. "Now what?"  he said muttering cleansing spells to get rid of the urine stench emanating from his hands.  

"Daddy? Are you ok?" 

She might be six but she was blessed with the Malfoy intelligence. "Nadia must've done a memory charm on you daddy. OOH! She'll be grounded again!"

Another mention of this Nadia. He would gladly play along and gain more information on his current predicament and family along the way.  "Yes, I think Nadia made me forget some things. Why would she do that?"

"Everytime she sneaks out and you catch her, she always does the memory charm."

So, he had a disobedient daughter on his hands. In a way it quite pleased him to find out Nadia's adeptness at charms, he wondered how she was at the Dark Arts. 

Hopefully Emily was still daddy's little girl.  Handing the redhead his wand while crossing his fingers, he hoped that she would think changing diapers was the best idea in the world. "Why don't you be a big girl and change Ron for me!" 

Her tiny hands thrust the wand back into her father's larger ones, "No underage magic! You says I wasn't allowed."

"I changed my mind, um, s-sweetie." Draco knelt down to her and gave her his wand.

A small hand came to his forehead as if checking for a fever, "Oh daddy, she got you good this time." Again she gave him back the wand and let out a little laugh.

He resigned himself to the fact that he was stuck changing the toxic waste of his son. Gingerly he opened the diaper, frightened by the multicolored volcanic mess that greeted his eyes. The horrendous smell drifted to his nostrils and he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Draco  wavered a bit before finally steadying himself.

"Peeeeee-yuuuuu!" Emily said while pinching her nose. "Poopy diaper!"

The baby squirmed its tiny hands immediately finding the nasty mess. "I can't believe this!" Draco yelled, grabbing the infant's wrists. 

Emily was overcome in laughter at her father's predicament. She handed him a wipe. "For you daddy." She said before bursting with giggles. 

Little feet kicked in the air and Draco held on for dear life while wiping the mess from the wailing monster.  He held out the offending bundle at arms length and dropped it into a container that Emily had pushed towards him. 

Ok, that was done. Almost finished. He didn't like taking orders from a 6 year old, and one that was making fun of him at that. But in this case he was grateful. She handed him the rest of the needed supplies. Now all he had to do was slip this diaper underneath and…..without warning he felt wetness cover his face, trickling down to his shirt. That brat was smirking the infamous Malfoy smirk while it urinated all over him!   Was it possible the evil little baby was getting enjoyment from this?

"A fine deatheater you'll make!" he muttered.

Finally after much struggle Draco had finished. He had to admit to himself , it was a fine job even if the diaper wasn't exactly secure. Next time though, he would make damn sure Ginny got stuck with diaper changes. Quickly he chanted a cleansing spell to remove the stain and stench that his son had left as a souvenir. Emily had climbed up on the chair, tickling Ron. "Ronnie, peek a boo!"  she covered her eyes then opened them surprising the giggling  baby before descending her tickling fingers his way again.

"I think he's happy that Aidan's coming home from Grandma's!" Emily stated although Draco guessed that the sloppy kisses and tickles the little girl was giving her brother were the actual sources of the baby's current state of bliss.

Draco went over the names in his mind, Emily, Ron, Nadia, and Aidan which must be his eldest son. It would raise too much suspicion if he forgot his own children's names. Although he was still not comfortable calling the small creature Ron. 

Draco let his finger be grasped by the baby. In all Draco's supposed evilness, he didn't think he could bring himself to hate something so innocent and so perfect, especially when the child looked so very  much like him, except of course for those brown eyes he obviously inherited from his mother. That in itself pleased him.  The baby cooed and a weird warm feeling filled his entire being. He had the incredible urge to hold and protect this baby. Where it came from he didn't yet know. It only made him wonder what more surprises awaited him. 

***

Keeping the offending midget at arms length Draco gave the house a once over as he followed Emily out of the nursery. Now that the smelly baby was taken care of he was more able to take in his surroundings.  Cluttered, far too many colors and……Harry Potter? Harry goddamn Potter?!!!  
  


"What is this!"  Draco pushed open a door that proudly lighted up, "_Nadia's Room_. _Enemies of the Heir Beware_" A life size poster of Harry Potter adorned the door. Pushing the door open were more autographed  pictures of his least favorite person in the world plastered on the  pink walls and ceilings of what was obviously his oldest daughter's room. 

****

Amidst hair care products and makeup on a vanity set at the far corner of the room were various newspaper clippings all about the famous Potter.

A collection of brooms were displayed on floating shelves in the corner. Draco almost dropped Ron when his eyes immediately focused on the inscription -

**The Firebolt 2012 the only Broom Endorsed by Harry Potter MVP  - Chudley Cannons.**

Harry Potter was a quidditch star. Draco couldn't help the rising feelings of jealousy slowly building within, even if Potter did play for the worst team in the entire Quidditch League. Life just wasn't fair. Here he was stuck at home and Potter was probably galivanting the globe living the life of his dreams. It was apparent that the world still worshipped at perfect Potter's feet, including his own flesh and blood.     

How could his future self have allowed this atrocity to happen.  The future Malfoy daughter was obsessed with scarhead? He had once watched a Muggle TV show…what was it???? The Twilight Zone. Yes, he was now in the Twilight Zone.

 He would definitely have a word with Ginny. Draco didn't know how much longer he would be trapped here. Perhaps tomorrow he would wake up back in his bed surrounded by plain grey walls. Until that time, these posters would be coming down today.    

"Harry Potter is soooo hanthsome." Emily proceeded to plant a kiss on the smiling face of  Harry Potter while humming the wedding march. 

It had started out as a fantasy only to be turning into a nightmare. No way was another daughter of his going to have a horrible fixation on Harry Potter. Cradling Ron more securely in one arm he swooped Emily up in another. Emily clapped her hands as if she was on an amusement ride. "WOO HOO!"  

Draco exited the room trying to keep his head from spinning. Gladly he would change more of Ron's diapers than to ever step foot in that wretched Potter filled room. 

"Let's go to Aidan's room Daddy. We can look at his pictures." Emily jumped up and down in Draco's arms looking quite excited at the prospect.

"That's a good idea, point the way Emily." He needed to have his mind taken off the horrid sight that had practically blinded him. What he needed now was to be in the sanctuary of another Malfoy male, one that wasn't wearing a diaper.

Across the hallway was the closed door of Aidan Malfoy. It was quite difficult trying to open the door with two children in his arms. He was beginning to develop some respect for Ginny's mother. How in the world did she manage 7? Or was it 8? 9? 10? 

Draco felt a tiny hand reach in his pocket and Emily's squeaky voice uttered, "Alohamora!" _So much for underage magic! He was beginning to think he had been had by the little devil. _

Slowly the door opened.  Instead of being a horrid color like his sister's it was a pleasant shade of grey. The curtains  were  drawn so the room was quite dark.  Draco plopped Ron ,Emily and himself on his eldest son's stark bed of black pillows and blankets feeling almost as if he were back at home. 

Emily proceeded to jump on the bed causing  Ron to lose his pacifier. Ron's sharp cries broke the seconds of peace he had craved. "Not again!" 

Draco spotted the pacifier lying on the ground half hidden underneath the bed. Reaching down to pick it up he felt magazines and grinned to himself. 

 A smirk played across his face. Most likely his son was reading _Playwizard__ or _Wanton_ _Witch._ "Uh, Emily why don't you take your brother to Mummy"  he said one hand placing the pacifier back into Ron's mouth silencing his cries and one hand hiding the magazines behind his back._

"Ok….but first I wanna play…." Emily's voice rose, "SUPER AUROR." 

Rolling his eyes he gave his halfhearted permission. It was all Ginny Weasley's fault, that temptress! Telling him he had to wait until tonight.  Draco didn't know if he would ever be able to make it. Glancing at  his watch he couldn't believe it was only 8:00 in the morning. "Fine, but hurry up. Your mother wants to drag us shopping for your school supplies."  

"I'm Hermione - Super Auror!"  Emily shouted on the other side of the bed facing the windows.

_Oh Sweet Merlin! She's going to jump! _**"Emily!" Draco yelled lunging towards the energetic redhead but he wasn't quick enough.**

"Hermione  comes to save the day!" Emily yelled as she grabbed the curtain with her hand and leapt from the bed. 

Silently he prayed that he wouldn't hear the sickening sound of broken glass.  As the curtains fell Draco shouted, "Emily! Watch out!"  Quickly Draco whipped out his wand, ready to utter healing charms.  

"Are you hurt?" Draco's voice was shaking with worry. An unmoving mass lay  buried under the curtains. He hadn't been watching her properly  and now she was injured. Why? Because he wanted to sneak a peak at some naked witch . What a terrible father he was. In only a span of a few hours he had managed to murder his own offspring.

"Oh gods!" he wailed putting his face in his hands. For the first time in his life he felt hot pinpricks of tears. "Emily I'm so sorry."

From the mountains of ripped curtains that now lay on the floor a toothy grin  bobbed back to life. "That was grrrreat!!! Let's play again!"

Draco let out a sigh of relief. He clenched his fists to prevent him from shaking the child senseless "You are going to fix these curtains before your brother gets home and then…….you…..you …..you are grounded!" 

"NO!!!!" Jutting her lip out Emily sat there arms crossed.

It was to be his undoing. Her little lip trembled and tears started to leak from her eyes. Taking a deep breath  and looking at the sad eyes that stared back at him Draco gulped, "Take care of Ron." He shrugged his shoulders in resignation, ""I'll fix the curtains."

"I'm not grounded ?" she asked still sniffling.  

"No." Draco whispered in defeat as Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a big fat kiss on his cheek. Wiping what he knew were probably a million  germs off his face he watched as a smiling Emily picked her blond brother and raced out of the room. 

"Be careful!" he called after her wondering if he had made a mistake, trusting his clone to the very mischievous Emily.

Light streamed in the room allowing him a much better view of his future son's room. What he mistook as a grey was actually a light sky blue. Already he didn't like it.  Revealed by the light was a muggle contraption that had been hidden in the shadows. Why did his son possess a muggle sewing machine? Sketches of  dresses, skirts, pants and tops adorned  the wall  where the machine was situated.  

**_It can't get much worse, can it?  _**Draco tried to convince himself, only to go into shock when his eyes glanced at the titles of the magazines the Malfoy Heir had hidden.

_So, You Want To Be A Fashion Designer    _

_Alternative Wizard – Coming Out Of The Potions Closet _

TBC 


	5. Family Concerns

**Just remember I don't own Harry Potter & I don't own The Family Man in which I got the idea. (thanks to the reviewer that reminded me!! )**

**Chapter 5**

Slumped over in a yellow flowery recliner sat Draco. How he had managed to walk in his despair from his seamstress son's  bedroom to  a second rate study if ever he saw one, was a mystery. Antique furnishings were not to be found here. Only  stuffed reclining chairs and sofas centered around what he recognized from his muggle studies class as a widescreen telly. _That devil wife of mine probably bought this piece of mudblood poison . No wonder my children are warped_

Scattered around the room were little bodies made of plastic. Some were dressed while others were half naked. "OWW!" He felt a hard object jab him as he sat back. Reaching behind he found a decapitated plastic person, this one appeared male. Hidden in the cushions was a blond head. Voodoo. Dark magic of the Americas. Someone was trying to kill him.  

Sighing heavily he sank lower in the chair waiting to die when he felt a pair of soft lips  kiss his forehead. Ginny laughed taking possession of the voodoo doll with her other hand.

Draco felt a sudden chill. Ginny was trying to kill him! After everything they had done,  had she no heart? Weasley was a goody goody Gryffindor. How could she?  "Really honey. You need to stop buying Emily so many Barbie Dolls."  She tossed it towards a basket filled with similar tortured souls. From the looks of it, Weasley had killed hundreds! 

Closing his eyes Draco waited for the pain which did not come. Draco frowned, opening one eye and then the other. So like her foul brothers, always playing  their cruel despicable jokes.   

"What's the matter honey?" taking a seat on the arm of the chair Ginny ran her fingers through his hair.  "I hate seeing you like this."

"I shouldn't be here!"  He said harshly looking straight into those brown eyes that had tricked him into believing he was in heaven but a few hours ago. What a bleak future he had to look forward to. The sudden urge to Avada Kedavra himself was upon Draco. Patting his pocket he realized his wand was missing. Emily, that demon seed of a child had taken it.  

"Why?!  Because Aiden's coming home! Don't start this again Draco. I will not have my two favorite men fighting again!"

Just as he suspected, Draco did not get along with the boy. "Do you know that your son  draws womens clothes? He sews in his room just like a common house elf." _It's all your doing Weasley, all your doing. _

"Well he did inherit your incredible fashion sense. Were you not voted Best Dressed at Hogwarts?" 

Ohhh, now she was shifting the blame on him. "So it's my fault that you gave birth to a—a---  "  he wanted to say fairy boy but was much too afraid of being on the receiving end of a Weasley's wrath. He still had nightmares of her bat bogey hex.

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously warning him not to open his mouth , "He's a sensitive boy Draco. I agree Aiden shouldn't have yelled at you the way he did before he left. You have to understand, he had his heart set on that designer internship in Paris this summer. Yet there you go enrolling him in Quidditch camp against his wishes."

Like father like son. Suddenly Draco felt very, very sorry for the boy who would one day be his son. Had he not had similar conversations with Lucius? 

_"I won't marry her father!"  Draco fumed, his hands fingering the wand that lay in his palm. He had only to say the words and no longer would he be embroiled in this mess._

_"You have no choice. The Parkinson's must be brought in line. Their devotion must  be secured."  _

_"I don't need to marry Pansy Parkinson to ensure her loyalty!" If ever he had one sure thing it was Pansy. At Hogwarts Pansy had always been at his beck and call.    _

_"You ignorant, ignorant boy.__ Trust no one."_

There were a few times that he, Draco Malfoy thought of children on the off chance he actually consummated his marriage with Pansy. Would he want them to follow in his footsteps? Would he want them to do his bidding? Time and time again Draco told himself no. Childrearing for him would be different than Lucius. His children could do whatever they wanted. In fact he had decided if he did have children, he would hand the reigns completely over to Pansy  to raise as she pleased. Provide her and the little kiddies with money and not much more. 

Why  was Ginny making him sound like the controlling domineering father he was planning not to be?  Draco ran his hands through his head in frustration. Why did he even care??

But for some odd reason that Draco couldn't pinpoint he did. Raging mad he was, that someone could possess a drop of Malfoy blood and hate the sport he loved the most.

"Are you telling me that _your_ son hates Quidditch?"  There was no way in Hades Aiden was his son. How could a Malfoy ever hate Quidditch? How could his genes help produce a Quidditch hater? Maybe the boy just needed a new broom. 

"No, what I'm telling you is that _our son hates the fact that you disapprove of everything he holds an interest in. I know you mean well but you musn't be so hard on him. Being the HeadMasters son is pressure enough."_

Holy Hogwarts. He was a Headmaster??? As in Dumbledore was a Headmaster. Wasn't he supposed to be all knowing and wise?    Unfortunately Draco felt anything but. 

Misreading Draco's expression of surprise for worry Ginny squeezed his hand in encouragement, "Don't fret Draco. I'm quite sure he's gotten over his anger." Ginny reached in her pocket and pulled out a peace of paper. "Ta da!" Ginny exclaimed and Draco couldn't understand why she was so excited.

"What's this?"  Draco asked as he unrolled the parchment.

"It's the last owl from Aiden. He's doing fine and making friends." She nudged him, urging Draco to read on.

 _Dear Mum, Nadia, Emily, Ron and Father,_

_I was hit by a bludger last week, but don't start crying Mum. I only broke both my legs. They are mending fabulously.  I  made many new friends on the team. Jonathan is the keeper and captain for our camp team.  He's been so helpful giving me private lessons and I learnt so many new and fun tricks. _

_ Thanks for the care package mum!  With Gran sending me chocolates everyday and your  cookies I was quite popular amongst all the boys!  _

_Nadia, wish you were here. Harry Potter graced us with his presence as guest instructor and I know how you adore him so.  All the other fellows were absolutely jealous that he's practically family. _

 _How is my favorite sister Emily( yes Nadia you read right)Are you excited about starting school?  Just remember not to get kicked out of 10 schools like a certain sibling………..Also, DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING IN MY ROOM, ok? _

_Please tell Ron how much I miss him in baby talk and give my regards to Father._

_ Gran is having me portkeyed at the end of camp this week. She's taking me to __Paris__, mum!  Don't worry, we will be back  in time for me and Nadia's birthday. We should be on our way back to the states by the time you receive this letter.  Gran and I expect to arrive sometime Monday evening.  _

_Love and kisses,_

_Aidan_

Love and kisses? His son ended a letter with love and kisses? How unMalfoy was that? That's what comes of being part Weasley. It wasn't hard to miss that Molly Weasley was spoiling the brat. Taking Aiden to Paris to make up for his father forcing him to attend Quidditch camp. Draco could only wish his own father had thought of that years ago. Perhaps then he could've finally ripped the snitch from Potthead without cheating.  Inside Draco burned.  Why did  Potter have to keep showing up everywhere? Something else about that letter ran amiss and he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Honey stop looking so stressed. I know there's a lot to do today what with shopping for Emily and getting the house ready for the twins' birthday. Can you believe they'll be 16 tomorrow?"

That meant there would be people over. Weasleys, Potter, Granger and the rest of their wretched friends. "Will Potter the Prick be here?" before he could hold his tongue, it slipped out.  

Ginny rolled her eyes, "One would think after all these years you'd let bygones be bygones." Ginny shook her head in disbelief, "Harry wouldn't miss it. You know how he adores the twins."

"And they him." He answered flatly.  That's exactly what Draco was afraid of. _Do you know wife how much our daughter adores Potter and probably Aidan as well???_

"Maybe we can have Harry talk some sense into Nadia.  She won't listen to us."

Draco was a little miffed. The female version of Draco wouldn't pay heed to his words but she'd listen to Potter?  "Why won't she?" he asked now interested in the wrongdoings of  his very Slytherin offspring.

Ginny's answer only made him feel the ache in his middleage body, "We're her uncool parents. That's why. You have to put your foot down Draco.  I can't do it on my own. I need you to back me. From now on no more special treatment. Hopefully Harry's talk will make her see the light.  I don't think we can afford to find another school that will take Nadia after Durmstrang expelled  her.  "

Durmstrang, notorious for being the epicenter of the Dark Arts couldn't handle Nadia Malfoy?   Draco felt a smile tug at his lips. Things were looking up already. 

In fact something else was coming up as Ginny lowered herself onto her husband, straddling his lap. What was she thinking?!  

"Gods  Wea…..Ginny– the children!" Draco looked around wildly afraid a little red haired elf would pop up at any time. 

"Nap charm. We have 15 minutes before our sleeping beauties awaken." Ginny whispered as she nipped at his ear. "Hush now. No more talk about the kids. You and I need our own playtime."  _Maybe…..Just maybe marriage was a good thing._ Feeling Weasley's hot breath against his neck made him want to throw her down on the fuzzy carpet and make mad sweet love to her.

He pulled her to him as his lips sought hers in a searing kiss. She felt dangerously good and his body instantly hardened to her touch. The feel of her breasts against him as Ginny  whispered erotic sayings in his ear nearly undid him.  She grinded against him furiously as he groaned into her mouth.  

There were way too many barriers between them. He slid his hands under her skirt and  pulled the material towards her waist. He almost lost it then. No underwear.  She really was trying to kill him.  Draco lolled his head back in bliss as Ginny unzipped his pants greatly anticipating his release.

It was not to be.

**_Pop_**

**_Pop_**

So engrossed were they that the familiar sounds of apparition went unnoticed.

"Don't everyone greet us all at once now."  Came a very familiar voice to Draco's ears. _It can't be! _

Ginny hung her head in embarrassment as she hurridly straightened her skirt. Peering over Ginny's shoulder a very redfaced Draco was met by his mirror image, although much younger shaking his head, "Positively sick making! I'll need therapy now and lots of it."

What a way to meet his son. Draco looked for a hole in the ground because right now, he wanted the earth to swallow him up.

Could anything else possibly go wrong? Yes it could . **"Oh Gods!" Draco scrubbed his face in disbelief.**

Clamping her hands over her grandsons eyes stood Narcissa Malfoy in all her elegant robed glory, catching her son in his very unrobed state.  "Not God Draco. Your mother."  

**To be continued!**

**What's next in upcoming chaps-   more D/G of course, more kiddies.  The birthday where no party is complete without The rest of the Hogwarts gang and the Weasley's . Baby Ron's name is explained,etc……   **


	6. Teenage Angst

Very Short chapter. Some points are from Draco's perspective, some are from Aidan's. I have more written , but if this chap is too confusing I was thinking of rewriting the future chapters to only be from Draco's thoughts. If you don't mind getting inside both people's heads then let me know and I will post them.  

Thanks!

~~~~~

Ginny jumped off Draco leaving him in full view of his mother's now very disapproving eye. "Sweet Merlin, Draco! Zip up your pants! Just like your father. Couldn't keep anything in his pants for more than two minutes! It's a wonder  I didn't have as many children as Molly Weasley!"

An insulted Ginny huffed while a redfaced Draco felt a wave of nausea hit him at his mother's words. "For the love of the Gods Mother, please!"  

Aidan couldn't help letting out a snicker. All those rumors about dear old Grandpa Malfoy were true. Wouldn't know it by what a crazy loon he was, drooling all over himself in Azkaban and making a right mess of his diapers. "Although I would love another brother and sister I would prefer not viewing the making of one. When you two are done acting like the hormonal teenagers you are most obviously not, I have souvenirs from my trip."

Aidan Malfoy rolled his eyes at his father who was having the most difficult time trying to put his slacks back on.  A horrifying sight. Truly Disgusting.  Aidan averted his eyes and  proceeded straight to his now fully clothed mother who immediately enveloped him in hugs and kisses.

 "You've grown so much this summer! So like your father." she fussed over him, holding him at arms length inspecting him from head to toe. So like his dear old dad, yet so different.  Did it matter that he was top of his class in every subject? No. What mattered was he didn' t even make the school quidditch team. Aidan could remember the tryouts as if it happened yesterday. Father was in the stands watching, and for the first time Aidan could see a smile grace his face. Not that his father was forever in a perpetual frown. On many occasions he reserved a smile for Mum, a smile for Nadia even when she was being a truly wicked girl, getting kicked out of Durmstrang of all places!  Smiles galore for Emily and Ron. But none at all for him.  

So caught up was he in his father's admiration that he got caught unawares by that damn bludger. The headmaster's son falling to the ground. Never would he forget the look of disgust that covered his father's face. Screw Quidditch. From now on Aidan Malfoy was going to do what he wanted to do whether father liked it or not.

A smirking Aidan reached into his muggle Louis Vuitton Handbag, knowing his father would never have approved of this particular purchase. Grandmother, bless her pureblood heart would have been mortified. Well, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.  Some Muggles did indeed have terrific fashion sense.   "Perfume mummy. I bought the ingredients in Paris, and brewed a special concoction for you. A little bit of Jasmine, essence of Ylang Ylang. I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, I love it! Absolutely love it!" Aidan loved seeing his mother happy. Ever since Nadia decided to delve into the darkside, she had been anything but. At least his mum could be happy. Not father, who was currently giving him looks of mortification. "I haven't forgotten you father." 

Aidan pulled out a black dressrobe. The latest style to hit the Parisian wizarding streets. If his father wasn't in a good mood after receiving this present nothing at all would  make him happy, unless of course he became a professional Quidditch Player, which gave  him shudders just thinking about it. Though Aidan had to admit the uniforms were quite nice, but why ruin them by getting hit with a bludger? 

"Let me guess……………….you bought it in Paris." His father drawled in that annoying way of his.

Father liked to look good. Of course with an educator's salary one had to make sacrifices. Fashion was one of them. "I handpicked the material myself.  Think of it as a thank you present. You were right. I did enjoy Quidditch camp just as you said I would."

Narcissa took the garment from her grandsons hands and handed it over to Draco,  "Just look at the craftsmanship Draco.  I daresay Aidan's robes will put Madame Malkin out of business." 

Perfume, his son made perfume in his spare time. Nothing else would surprise him after this.  Actually,the robe that Aidan had sewn was a pleasant surprise. It was rather nice.  Remembering the horrid robes that hung in his closet he was suddenly grateful for his son's sewing abilities. Perhaps he could ask Aidan to make him a few more.  Draco wondered why his future self didn't take advantage of his son's fashion skills.  Draco might be an old man. Didn't mean he had to look like one, especially with a wife who looked as scrumptious  as Ginny    So caught up in his thoughts, Draco was a bit late with the thank yous to the young man that had made it and who desperately wanted to hear it.   

"Why can't you just admit you like the damn robe…you….you…….bloody wanker! I hate you!!"  Aidan stormed out of the sitting room swaring under his breath words Draco hadn't heard uttered since Hogwarts. "Ferret………Pathetic git."  Who had taught him such hateful words? 

 "Language!" both Narcissa and Ginny scolded after him.

Ginny shot Draco daggers as she went after her son. Clearly no one was on his side. Not even his own mother defended him. Really, what had he done? Draco fumed inwardly. Had Draco ever said something that disrespectful to his own father, most likely he would have met the end of Lucius' cane. That temper was definitely another Weasley trait.     

"Like father like son." Narcissa sighed shaking her head.


	7. MotherinLaw

"Aidan?" came the soft knock, "Honey, open up."

Never one to disobey his mother, Aidan  pointed his wand at the door muttering _Alohamora__._  He sighed as the door opened, turning away from his mother and burying his head in his pillow.  Aidan knew very well what his mother would try to make him do. Apologize. Why should he? It was his father's fault.  "I'm not apologizing to that bloody _ferret_!" 

"Aidan, that's no way to talk about your father." Ginny said lightly stroking her son's hair. 

"That's no way to treat his own son, Mum! I won the design competition in Paris, but you think dad would be happy?" Aidan sat up to face his mother, his face turning a shade of Weasley red in anger, "No! If it was Quidditch he'd have flooed everyone by now." 

"You don't know that."

"Sorry Mum, but I do so know!" Aidan pouted as he stalked over to the muggle sewing machine that Grandpa Weasley had given him. Whenever he was feeling emotional, be it happy, sad or just angry, creative juices started to flow. Maybe he would make a cloak for Jonathan. Jonathan would appreciate it. Already a smile was crossing his face. Wait until father found out what wizarding family Jonathan came from. There would be much fun to be had then. 

"Your father loves you Aidan, even if it is difficult at times for him to show it." Ginny said to her son who was already busy at work cutting fabric. 

Aidan put his scissors down, staring outside the windows that gave a stunning view of  Lake Michigan. From thirty floors above he watched the muggle roller bladders, bicyclists, and skateboarders zoom past along the path below, wishing he could escape with them. Above the clouds, somewhere hidden by magic, a Quidditch game was taking place. 

_Stupid Quidditch.__ Just one of the many reasons father hates me._

"I know you just came back, but your father and I are planning to buy your sister her school books and pick up some things for the party. Would you like to come with us?"  

"As much as I like shopping Mum, I'll have to say no."

"Why not?" Ginny asked. 

There were a million reasons why. He was bound to run into his classmates from Great Lakes All-Wizard Preparatory Academy. The last time he had seen his friends, was during Quidditch tryouts, face down in mud and completely embarrassed. No one had laughed as he suspected they might. Though he would have preferred receiving that to looks of pity. _"The poor Headmasters son.__ Professor Malfoy will surely disown him."_

None of the sort happened but it felt as if it had. Father didn't talk to him for weeks afterwards. It wasn't as if he used an unforgiveable curse. Had he _Avada__ Kedavra'd _anyone? No. He just happened to not inherit his father and mother's Quidditch skills, and from what he heard from his uncles, his father was just as bad as he was. 

"I'm waiting for someone mum. I invited a friend to the party."

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise happy that her son was finally bringing over a special someone. "Who is she?"

Aidan said simply, " A Gryffindor. Spending the night if that's alright mum." His mum was open minded about many things including Muggle rights. How would she feel when she found out he wasn't following in his notorious playboy father's footsteps? Already he was on bad terms with his father, he couldn't bear it to be on the outs with his mother. Progressive she was, but about this particular subject he was uncertain. 

"I'll prepare the guest bedroom." Ginny seemed delighted pausing for a moment to reflect on what her son said, "Hogwarts, hmm? Do I know this particular girls' family?"

Digging himself in a hole, that's what he was doing. Why couldn't he just have told his mum that he was a friend coming to spend the night? But no, Jonathan had to talk him into coming out at his 16th party with everyone in attendance. Was he scared? Most definitely.  "My a…… friend's father teaches at Hogwarts." Was all he would say, anything else would be revealing too much. 

*

Draco felt like a teenager caught in the act. Not like he had ever been caught,  he was much to clever for that. Or at least he had been. It seemed all his senses had taken leave the moment he woke up married to a redheaded vixen. He knew it was too perfect to be true. One didn't shag a Weasley female and not expect her to be fruitful and multiply immediately.

Narcissa raised one elegantly coiffed brow at her son, "That's a fine mess you have on your hands dear. A fine mess!"  

"Mother, I'll apologize" Draco lied, wrapping himself in the security of  a cloak, the spoiled spawn he had created with a Weasley had thrown at him. Draco sniffed feeling every bit jealous. Imagine that. His own mother loved someone else more than him.

"You better apologize. A party here is out of the question! Why, you don't even have a proper ballroom Draco! I told both you and that proud wife of yours that Malfoy Manor  was available! I suppose you are going to charm a closet to hold Aidan and Nadia's party?" 

"No mother, we're charming the pantry." Ginny interrupted, regarding her mother-in-law coolly. 

Draco didn't miss the look of displeasure on his mother's face. Narcissa shook her head eyeing the surroundings, "My darlings deserve to celebrate the passing of their 16th birthday properly." 

Ginny's lips set in a determined line, "We will celebrate at home, just like I did back at the Burrow."

"At the Burrow? I will not have Aidan and Nadia treated like the paupers they are so obviously not!" Narcissa huffed, her voice raising with each word.

 "What are you trying to insinuate Mother?" Ginny snapped. "Actually don't answer that. Every time you grace us with your oh so welcoming company, you insist on telling me what to do with my children!" 

The angry genes Aidan received definitely came from the Weasley side of the family .Now was his cue to leave before he was forced to choose sides. He slowly raised himself from his chair only to have a screaming  banshee race into the living room landing squarely on his lap. "Da-da!" gurgled a baby Ron, that was dumped unceremoniously on him by his now squealing daughter.

"Gran!" Emily yelped jumping up and down excitedly.

Never had Draco seen such a smile light up his mother's face as she bent to hug Emily. Not even for her own son ,after returning each year from Hogwarts, in which she claimed in each letter to miss him horribly. "I have a gift for you sweetheart." She said opening up her luggage to produce a palm sized doll. With a few flicks of the wand the doll became lifesize, complete with a wand and a cloak.  

Draco's eyes widened at the sight._ Sweet Merlin. It was Granger. A Hermione Granger doll. His daughter would be playing with a mudblood._

"Another Super Auror doll! Thanks so much Gran!" Emily's toothless grin beamed back at Narcissa, "I have Moody,  Uncle Ron, Dumbledore, and now I have Hermione!" 

Draco found his voice, lending itself to the already brewing tension, "Mother no! Take it back!"  he held onto baby Ron tighter. There was no telling what insane gift his last remaining innocent child would receive. _It better not be a damn Potter doll!   _

To his surprise Draco found Ginny agreeing with him. "We told you before mother, Draco and I don't approve of these Super Auror dolls. One doll costs more than tuition at Hogwarts. I will not have my children spoiled. The answer is no. Take it back."

Draco didn't protest when Ginny picked up baby Ron and sat in  his lap instead. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and their son.  They were united against mudblood dolls and….she felt quite nice on his lap. _Yes- quite nice_.    

  "Mummy, no!" Emily's tearstained face was already being wiped delicately by Narcissa.

Narcissa kissed each of Emily's cheeks before turning a haughty gaze at Ginny. "See what that wife of yours has done! Made my precious sad. Draco darling, tell Emily that she may keep her new toy."  

A rock and a hard place. Agree with his mother and face Ginny's wrath. Never would he get to finish what they started. Taking Ginny's side was making much more sense. Besides, what pureblooded witch in their right mind bought a bushy haired mudblood doll? The only way to explain it was old age. His mother was becoming senile.

"Well Draco dear? " Narcissa tapped her fingers impatiently waiting for an answer.

Fortunately, Draco was saved from answering as the familiar sounds of apparating echoed throughout the apartment. 

*pop*

_No, no , no._  Draco hid behind Ginny. The foul woman had found him. Yes, he wanted to go home, but on his own terms.  There were a few things he had to do. One of them was sitting on his lap. 

"Hello all." The blond woman surveyed the room, "Why all the glum faces. There's a party tomorrow!"

Suddenly the warmth that had been Ginny was gone. He grasped at her and baby Ron only to have her disappear in a hug, into the arms of none other than  Pansy Parkinson. 


End file.
